masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to '''NOT edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then PLEASE don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Vandalism User 115.124.72.230 created the following page. might want to delete and ban asap. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Retakers Avg Man (talk) 19:46, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Already done. (Psst, remember to follow his talk page instructions in the future and leave a header.) Trandra (talk) 19:49, March 13, 2013 (UTC) My bad about the header, I thought I did that. Thanks though Tranda. Avg Man (talk) 19:51, March 13, 2013 (UTC) XBox do you play mass effect at pc or xbox, if xbox can you give me you gametag?--Perkins98 (talk) 20:05, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :After several incidents, I cannot or will I give out my gamertag to someone I have not meet in person and I trust. Lancer1289 (talk) 02:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok, i understand that :), if you want to add me in the future here my gamertag: Pivate Perkins9 --Perkins98 (talk) 22:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see that changing any time soon. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:42, March 14, 2013 (UTC) this need closing. Hey Lancer, just a heads up but this needs officially closing now as the voting period is up. Garhdo (talk) 16:32, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Really? Because according to site policy, there are still over 7 hours left in the voting period. So I will not do anything. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:35, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Now it needs to be closed. Thanks, and sorry for my confusion earlier. Garhdo (talk) 01:26, March 15, 2013 (UTC) "Cover" article Merge Hey, just to let you know, the proposal to merge the cover and combat articles looks to have passed, and the voting needs to be closed. Thanks. TheUnknown285 (talk) 18:23, March 14, 2013 (UTC) vandal Hey my friend just left whole load of inappropriate image spams on Milkman's Citadel blog. Garhdo (talk) 09:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Actually it seems like we have a few vandaalising different pages. So far me and Lksdjf are on top of it. Garhdo (talk) 09:55, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism On the Milkman's review of the citadel DLC, some joker posted a ton of photos of a naked fat asari. The image isn't really easy on the eyes, and I'm sure the Milkman won't appreciate it at all. --DeadpoolN7 (talk) 13:27, March 15, 2013 (UTC)deadpoolN7 UPDATE: 08/15/2013- It looks like someone beat me to the punch with the comment right above mine. I apologize for this post.--DeadpoolN7 (talk) 13:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC)deadpoolN7 ME 3 datapad I seems like you add/remowe most and wanna hear a thing from you Should we add Me3 datapad informations on planets+ pictures? --Perkins98 (talk) 22:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) MOS? what is mos, give me a link, the il read the whole d**m site rule, editor tips, etc :) --Perkins98 (talk) 19:13, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Really? Just Really? The link is right on your talk page at the top in the welcome message. The fact you haven't read it before now tells me a lot and explains a lot. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:14, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Manual of style, i have learned alot...--Perkins98 (talk) 20:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Charles Saracino's user page I'm wondering if you're aware about the flattering comment about you on Charles Saracino's user page. 03:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kolyat's scene in ME3:Citadel Hi, concerning the revert to the link I put to Thane's page on Kolyat's ME3:Citadel link, please see Kolyat's talk page, I've explained the reasoning behind putting a link instead of a full write-up (which I had in fact started but scrapped as explained on the talk page) there, would love to know your thoughts on the alternatives to solving this conundrum. --Zeta1 (talk) 17:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Cattlesquat's edits Could you have a word with Cattlesquat regarding the edits they are making to mission pages? There's numerous issues with their edits, including: *very poor formatting, with the insertion of " " everywhere, most of which state information that is perfectly valid on any difficulty or reiterate information that was already stated elsewhere on the page *lack of proofreading, such as the Jacob: The Gift of Greatness page where they left an improperly-done note template *removal of valid information just because they do not agree with it, such as on the Collector Ship (mission) page Not only are they ruining the wiki's image with low-quality writing, they are adding poor information and removing good information from the wiki. They've made many edits of this nature, and I'm hoping that someone in charge can have a word with them. 17:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) An idea. Hey. For starters, welcome back. I noticed you were gone/less active for some time. I can't really blame you, what with Easter and all. Anyways, I had an idea I just wanted to get an admins opinion on before I tried anything. As I'm sure you have noticed, it has been a year since Mass Effect 3's release and people are still arguing over the ending.... except it is never arguing and is always petty flamewars, insults, and just uncivil and hostile behavior in general, not to mention it almost always clogs the RC. What I am thinking of doing is drafting a policy prohibiting any sort of argument between users about the endings, at least on the main wiki. If they want to have their p***ing contests than there are far better places than on blogs, such as PM in Chat or even different websites all together. Do you have any thoughts on this?--Legionwrex (talk) 18:37, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :It probably wouldn't be a bad idea. It has caused nothing but problems since day one. Discussion at first was fine, but at this point, it is beating a dead horse that has already been dead for years, been run over by several vehicles, blasted into space, ejected out of an airlock, thrown back through the atmosphere...I'll just stop there. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:25, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Laziness AS the writer of the page LV426, was "laziness" directed against me ? I'd just like to know... --DeldiRe 19:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :All articles with the exception of game articles (Mass Effect 3), Walkthroughs (Dossier: Archangel), DLC articles (Kasumi - Stolen Memory), or other articles of that nature, are required to be written from an in-universe perspective. This includes all character articles (David Anderson), planet articles (Noveria), cluster articles (Widow), system articles (Boltzmann), the Timeline, Storyline, Comic summaries (Mass Effect: Redemption), and etc. This is written into site policies. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:31, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::does it give you the right to insult me ? --DeldiRe 19:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :::It is subjective, but I can see your point. I do apologize, but when one has to constantly fix these issues despite telling people over and over, and mentioning it over and over, it becomes tedious, not to mention annoying. A simple inspection of site policies would have prevented the problem. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::I accept your apologies but you should stop judging people is so short notice (especially with new comers that you treat without respect). And, to quote you, "a simple inspection" of the work i have accomplished with the help of Trandra and TE78 (+ some others editors) on MEI content would have showned that it was far from "laziness"...--DeldiRe 19:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Those articles suffer from the same problem http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Tortuga & http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Bekke (simply need a date reference for this one). But i'm not sure about the actual date of the events. How can we fix this ? --DeldiRe 08:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Vote needs closing. Hey Lancer this needs closing because the voting period is up. I would do it myself but I don't know how. I would like to learn however if you can tell me. I've seen Temp say that it just requires a header to be added - is that right? Garhdo (talk) 00:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry actually I've checked the other policy pages and I know what to add, so I'll sort it. Garhdo (talk) 00:47, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Valid accounts. So I tried to ask you this just now in the chat but you left before answering. Is an account only considered 'valid' after making an edit? because in that case we have actually reintroduced the edit restriction, which was lifted by the community. Xeno has had a username and account for a while now, confirmed by myself and another editor, and yet you insist on removing him because he only recently made his first edit. So is there an edit restriction, or not? Garhdo (talk) 01:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :The two week valid account was instituted so that a user would have the two weeks to familiarize themselves with the wiki. There is no edit restriction, however they have to have a valid account for two week. We cannot spend time tracing accounts all over wikia to check to see if it is valid or not. Therefore what is used is the time indicated at the top of the user page. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :And I will not respond to you any further since this is quite clear and I have no desire to talk to someone who has insulted me. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::If we use the date at the top of their page we are in effect enforcing a one edit restriction, which goes against the current policy. I simply want to make sure I am doing this right. And describing your actions and attitude is not insulting you Lancer. I am trying to work with you to help contribute to this wikia, and yet you are obstructive at nearly every suggestion made by the community and even other admins. For example the recent trivia additions, that 'joke' in the wwalkthrough a while back, the language policy votes, Xeno in chat. Act like an adult, contribute to a discussion sensibly, instead of acting like your word is law, and you may get some more respect and support from this community instead of everyone seeming to be at your throat. It's no way to live my friend. Garhdo (talk) 01:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Armax Arena/Pinnacle Station You are being entirely unreasonable regarding this. I find it truly incredulous that you could think that likening one combat simulator to another to be in any way "stretching it". The addition of that link was a good faith edit. You removed it based on your own opinion, not because of it violating any rules or regulations. That means that the burden is on you to give a good reason for why it should not be there and your removal is the first edit relevant to this conflict. Regardless of whether you think it should be there or not, that is just your opinion, one which is clearly opposed by at least two users. The fact that you are an Admin makes no difference in this case. Either you make your case and convince myself or others that the line should not be there, or let it go. It's a small thing, it's not important, but it was clearly a good faith, constructive edit which served a purpose. I'm going to re-add the link now, please don't start edit warring by removing it again for no good reason. Phalanx (talk|contibutions) 17:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :No that is not how it works. You are the one who will be edit warring, you are the one who has to justify the inclusion, you are the one who if there is a problem to take it to the proper place. Not me. That is not my job. This is how it has always been. If there is a conflict, it is the job of the person adding the information to justify it, and if there is a conflict, then it is their job to go to the appropriate place. :As to the point there are a number of differences, with the only similarity being a simulator. There are a number of other differences that do not justify the connection. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Did you even read the context of the sentence? :::"The Arena features a huge rectangular room that can project fully-immersive holographic environments and scenarios, just like Pinnacle Station." ::In other words, they are both combat simulators. That's it, that's the only thing that needs to be considered when deciding if the comparison is valid. They are both near enough the same thing, the only difference really being that one is military and one is commercial. ::Yes, that is how it works. I am not the original author of the edit. As with any contested edit you make it most certainly IS your duty to explain it and address any concerns. It is the job of the instigator of the conflict to "go to the appropriate place" in this case, as with the BSG trivia on the Traynor page, that individual is you. Phalanx (talk|contibutions) 17:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::No. Not even close. That is YOUR job, not mine. I am going off of how this policy has been done and enforced in the past, which is exactly opposite of what you think it is. It is your job to justify the inclusion, which is stretching it to say the least, not my justification for removing it. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:41, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I HAVE justified the inclusion. You have not even come close to explaining why it is not justified beyond a single word. I cannot think how it could be stretching in in any way shape or form. Opposing the inclusion of that link, especially for the very lacking reason you have given is a really rather silly position to take. Phalanx (talk|contibutions) 17:47, April 2, 2013 (UTC)